


The Issue of Vampires, Werewolves and Man.

by CinnamonBirdAnon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry and Lup are mentioned a lot buuuuuut, F/M, Gen, I hate this man more than anything rn, M/M, Sazed is dumb, like really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBirdAnon/pseuds/CinnamonBirdAnon
Summary: This is for my werewolf/vampire au!Taako’s in his final year of college. He busted his butt over the summer break so he’d be able to go on this trip and it’s very important to him because only one senior is allowed to do it per semester. He and a Junior are going around doing a cooking show as a final instead of doing regular learning. Sadly, he does have to spend it with someone who has already tried to ruin things for his sister.Sazed is an idiotic Junior with a desperate need to be in the spot light. If Taako could pick anyone else, he would. A rock would be a better companion than this privileged asshole who keeps “falling” for him. Maybe if he stopped making comments about Taako’s vampire boyfriend or the comments about how “vampires are just as dangerous as werewolves” they could get along. Sure, Taako’s pack hates him with a passion, but Taako has no reason to hate him.... yet.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my werewolf/vampire au! I’ve been posting a lot about it on my tumblr! I’m under the same name on here. Taako is a werewolf, Krav is a vampire, all that good stuff.

It was late in the night when Kravitz got time to spend time with his boyfriend. The Raven Queen had had him take out a vampire cult who had hurt people. He headed into the apartment, finding Taako on the floor. “ Taako, Taako are you ok?” He asked, picking him up a little. Taako groggily picked up his head with a quiet “mhm… Long day.” Kravitz sighed, picking him up completely.  
“ You really couldn’t make it to your bed?” Kravitz asked, carrying Taako to his room “ It’s, what, 5 more steps?” Taako kissed his cheek “ Hey, you know I like arriving in style.” Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle at that, putting him in bed.  
“ Have you had anything to eat?” Kravitz asked as he tucked him in. “ No, but if you make it I don’t want it.” Taako held his hand “ Call Lup and tell her I’ve got the good wine. She’ll come cook.” Taako said, pulling on Kravitz’ hand a bit trying to get him in for cuddles.  
“ Hey, let’s put it this way. The worst is almost over. Next week I go on that travelling show thing I’ve been doing this internship for.” Taako pointed out “ I gave you the map already, so I expect you to come visit every night.”  
Kravitz chuckled, petting his hair “ Alright, Alright. But you have to call Lup. She always gets panicky when I call her because she assumes something’s wrong.” He said, passing Taako his stone of far speech. “ I can’t imagine why, you and her make a good team.” Kravitz rolled his eyes, kissing his forehead “ It’s because you’re a disaster, Ko.”  
“ Hey. I’m only a disaster on weekdays.” Taako teased, calling Lup. All he had to say was “ I got that expensive shit.” and she was calling to Barry she was going to Taako’s. She knew it wasn’t about the wine and her dumb brother was pushing himself too hard like usual.  
Lup didn’t cook at Taako’s, claiming his kitchen’s layout was a mistake and a crime against humanity, and instead brought leftovers from the dinner she made for herself, barry and Ava.  
Kravitz and Taako had been dating for 2 years at that point and Kravitz being there wasn’t a surprise anymore. It was common knowledge he couldn’t cook either- He was a pure blooded vampire. He didn’t need to eat, and he even drank blood less than other vampires.  
After Taako ate, the three talked about his senior project more. It was a long tour with 3 teachers and a sophomore. They always chose 1 student from the internship to go, and Taako had worked his ass off for it. The internship was working in a kitchen, and he had quickly climbed the ranks. He wasn’t the main chef, that was reserved for the teacher who ran the kitchen. They needed ONE professional, after all.  
“ You didn’t say who the sophomore who’s going with you is yet, have you?” Lup asked him. Taako sighed, knowing what was coming. “ It’s Sazed. I have no clue how he managed, but he did. So this should be fun.” Taako rolled his eyes. “ Ew, why’d they pick him of all people? They could have picked Ren!” Lup pointed out “ Lu, Ren dropped the program. Her mom passed and she’s running the Davy Lamp now.” Taako explained. Lup sighed softly, crossing her arms “ Still could have chosen someone better...”  
“ I’m assuming Sazed is someone you two don’t like?” Kravitz was in the dark on the subject. “ Someone Lup doesn’t like. He tried to sabotage her one time by letting gas out into the room she was about to be doing fire magic in. He’s lucky we’re werewolves and we caught the scent...”  
“ Oh, also he’s a piece of shit who’s from a family of monster hunters. So yeah, I hate him. He kept making really terrible comments about how werewolves didn’t deserve to be in college when he first met Maggie. MAGNUS. He doesn’t even know he’s a WEREWOLF, Magnus just looks like a werewolf cause he’s big and hairy. And acts like a dog.”  
Kravitz chuckled a bit “ Well, at least I’ll be visiting every night to make sure nothing happens. I can visit during the day too, but I’d have to stay under a cloak.” He said, sitting on the bed next to Taako who instinctually leaned against him.  
“ Sazed’s also weirdly obsessed with Koko, I don’t trust him at all. If he tries anything you rip out his throat with your teeth, got it? Or I will.” Lup looked Taako in the eye, serious. “ If he tries anything he’s an idiot. Especially since Krav is gonna be around.” Taako pointed out. “ Now take the bottle of good stuff and head out. Chaboy’s tired.”  
“ Alright, make sure he actually sleeps Krav. He’s in crunch mode until Monday when he leaves.” Lup said, hugging Taako goodbye before leaving with the wine. “ Oh, do you need help taking your stuff? If Sazed is worrying Lup this much, maybe I should meet him.” Kravitz asked, thinking about what Lup had just said.  
“ No, I’ll be good. You can meet him when you come to visit one night.” Taako latched to him “ He doesn’t know cha’boy’s a werewolf, maybe you being a vampire will keep him away.” Taako chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sazed fucks up day 1 and on day 6 meets the pack.

As Taako put his things on the stage coach, he had a bad feeling. One that made his ears twitch and then go down. He ignored it, turning around only to be face to face with Sazed. In a panic he slapped him hard across the face, but thankfully Sazed just had a laugh at it. “ Oh, fuck you slap hard!” He said, rubbing his cheek.  
“ I could have actually hurt you, my guy. Don’t sneak up on wizards.” Taako sighed, moving away from the stage coach so he wasn’t trapped between it and Sazed anymore. “ Well, I came to show you the tents I got for us!” Sazed said proudly, holding out a tent. As Taako took it, it was heavier than it should have been for a regular tent.  
“ Tell me you didn’t get silver lined.” he looked at the half-orc, praying he hadn’t. “ Well, yeah... We’re gonna be on the road with food, we’ll attract werewolves!” Sazed argued “ They won’t go near these tents!” Oh, how dumb could this man be. “ How much were they? We have a budget, Sazed, if we go over we have to pay out of pocket.” Taako pointed out “ And I’d rather not do that, I have enough to cover my apartment while I’m gone and that’s about it.”  
“ Ah... right. They weren’t too expensive.” Sazed lied, looking away. Taako felt the hair on the back of his neck up- Sazed had gotten the best he could find. “ Listen, don’t get me wrong I appreciate you thinking ahead, but I’m kinda a werewolf repellent. Plus my boyfriend will be visiting every night and I doubt a werewolf will try to fight with him.”  
“ Hm? What do you mean?” Sazed asked “ Werewolves are violent, dumb creatures. They’ll attack anyone.” Taako looked at him, ears down “ Well, considering my boyfriend is a vampire, I think they’ll keep their distance. Plus, like I said, I’m a werewolf repellant. They’ll take one step in camp, smell me and turn off and run.”  
Sazed looked worried “ Taako, you’re dating a vampire?! That’s so dangerous, what if she turns you?” Taako rolled his eyes “ A: It’s a he, not a she. B: We’ve been dating for like 2 years at this point. He isn’t going to turn me into a vampire, he’s anything but toxic.” Taako crossed his arms “ Even if he was, I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.”  
Sazed just gave him a worried look, and Taako rolled his eyes. He was beginning to see why Lup didn’t want Sazed going on the trip. 

It had been 6 days since they took off out of New Elfington, and Kravitz hadn’t been visiting every night like Taako had said he would. It was more of a thing to try to keep Sazed from bothering him at night, especially as the full moon was getting closer.  
He didn’t want Sazed to know he was a werewolf, especially how he acted meeting Kravitz. During the day he would always make snide comments about Kravitz. It irritated, but he was raised with that little bit of antivampirism so he could ignore it for the most part.  
They were doing a show in a small town, like usual with Taako on the stage and Sazed getting thing ready in the back of the stage coach when he noticed a group of familiar faces, even though one was wearing a large cloak with raven feathers on it.  
Once the show was over, Taako closed up and ran out to his family, hugging Kravitz immediately “ What are you doing up, handsome? It’s the middle of the day!” Taako pointed out, kissing his boyfriend happily.  
“ Well, we wanted to come see you, goofus! People back in New Elfington are talking all about it more than normal. They said you’ve been adding in transmutation? That’s never happened on these shows, people love the idea.” Lup chimed in “ So we forced your mans out into daylight to pull him along.  
Taako hugged everyone, smiling “ Well I’m glad you did. Oh!” He motioned everyone in, whispering “ Dont bring up the whole werewolf thing. Sazed’s super anti anything but plain mortal.” he whispered “ He talks so nasty about vampires and Krav, he’s lucky I haven’t mauled him.”  
“ Oh, then can I do it?” Merle asked, getting a laugh out of everyone. “ Sure, old man, if you can reach his neck.” Magnus said, patting Merle’s shoulder “ The samples were great, Taako. Why don’t you cook for all of us like that ever?”  
“ Because you all steal the food as I make it! I’m glad you dinguses learned manners. Assuming Ango’s in school?” Taako asked. “ He had a test today, couldn’t miss it. The next time he has off he demands to visit.” Kravitz said, hugging Taako and pulling him into his cloak.  
“ Ew, jerk alert.” Lup snarled quietly and go a nudge by Barry to remind her to keep human. “ Where’d Taako run off to?” Sazed asked, frowning seeing Lup. “ Right here, Saze.” Taako would never admit it, but he was really loving being in his boyfriend’s cloak with him. It was sweet, in his mind at least. He almost wanted to stay in with him, but he separated to not make it too awkward with Sazed.  
Sazed glared at Kravitz “ Hello.” was all he said to him before turning back to Taako “ This your family?” He asked, looking around and also glaring at Lup. “ Technically I’m his only family member, but we adopted the rest of the rest of these great people.” Lup glared back at him.  
“ Sazed, head back to the coach if you’re just here to start a fight with my family.” Taako crossed his arms, annoyed by Sazed “ I know you came from a monster hunting family but you’re being a jackass to my twin, and she’s definitely not a monster.” Sazed looked at Taako, grumbling a “fine.” before heading back to the coach.  
“ He keeps saying Kravitz is just as dangerous as a werewolf.” Taako said, that getting a laugh at by everyone. “ God won’t it be a surprise when the pack mauls him.” Lup laughed, getting a “ No, lulu. No mauling the dipshit. Chaboy’s got that dibs.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some unwanted drama ;)

It had been 2 days since Taako’s family had visited. Taako was washing dishes after a show, and Sazed was drying them. The teachers made them wash and dry, but the role switching was up to them. Taako liked washing dishes, it let him focus on nothing for a good while. Taako was focusing on a certain point of the pan, scrubbing where something had burnt on after he left it on the burner.  
Sazed said something Taako didn’t hear, so being respectful Taako stopped washing the pan and looked over to him. Sazed had a blush, surprised the elf had turned to him. “ Come again, Saz? Kinda was in the zone.” he said, ear twitching. Something was wrong, and his body knew it before he did. Taako passed the pan to him so he could dry it.  
“ I said ‘I love you.’” Sazed admitted, taking the pan “ I, uh, I know you have a ‘boyfriend’ but-“ Taako was staring at Sazed had just told him something ridiculous- because he had. “ Sazed. Compadre. You don’t know shit about me.” Taako said, frowning “ I don’t feel the same at all. We’ve known each other for a week! I’ve been dating Krav for 2 years now.”  
Sazed looked hurt, understandably, but he also looked angry “ And?! He’s just got a thrall on you! How can’t you see it?!” Taako laughed, going back to washing dishes `` He's a vampire, not a fae. Which, lemme remind you, high elf. I’ve never heard of someone in a thrall for 2 years! 2 months, maybe, but not 2 years.” Sazed was getting mad at this point. “ Taako, this isn’t funny. Vampires are'' Taako shot him a glare as he continued talking, ears pinned back against his head “ just as dangerous as werewolves and you wouldn’t date one of those hairy beasts, would you?! Vampires are monsters, Taako, and how can you say I’m wrong for worrying about you?” Taako took a deep breath to calm down, throwing down the spatula he had been washing because it didn’t work and rage had settled. He was pissed.  
Sazed took a step back in shock, but he was larger than Taako so he was dumbly not too scared. “ You call my boyfriend a monster one more time, directly or indirectly, and your ass is going to get magic missiled, BUD.” Taako warned. “ Kravitz doesn’t have me under a thrall, he isn’t going to turn me into a vampire and if he does that’s on me! I’m a grown elf and I can take care of myself just fine and I’m absolutely not afraid to throw a few punches if I have to! Fuck!” He held in a growl, storming off.  
“ Taako! Wait!” Sazed chases him, grabbing his wrist and getting kicked in the stomach. Taako was thankfully wearing kitchen shoes, so it just hurt like a normal kick. “ Don’t touch me, Sazed. You’ll be lucky if I don’t report you to the teachers because if you’ve forgotten this trip is for our college course. Now either I’m doing the dishes alone or you are so take your choice.”  
Sazed held his stomach still, grumbling something before answering “ I’ll clean the rest of the stage...” and heading back to the coach, climbing on and cleaning inside it. Taako sighed and headed back to the dishes, washing them and then heading back to their camp to start dinner. Now with time to calm down, he thought of Sazed confessing. Taako didn’t return the feelings at all, but he at least felt bad for how he reacted.  
Taako finished cooking the food over the fire, they’d gotten yelled at for cooking in the stage coach once, and sat down waiting for Sazed to finish in the stage coach. They’d be able to talk it out like adults at that point. Taako looked up towards the now star spread sky, sighing softly and thinking about him claiming Kravitz had a thrall on him. After 2 years, Taako hoped the man knew he didn’t need a thrall for Taako to get excited every time he saw him walking up to him. What was he talking about, Krav couldn’t have a thrall on him. Taako knew how happy they made each other, if Taako was under a thrall he wouldn’t have gone on this trip.  
Sazed came out from the stage coach, heading over to the campsite. “ Hey...” he said quietly, sitting across from Taako on the other side of the fire “ I’m... sorry. I knew you were already dating someone and pulled that.” He said and looked down. Taako felt his hair stand on end again, Sazed wasn’t sorry at all. He knew the half-orc stood behind every word he had said and even now, while he was apologising, was going to try to convince Taako his relationship wasn’t real.  
“ First off, no.” Taako said, rubbing his temples `` I understand I may have reacted badly but you’re trying to say my relationship is fake. The relationship that I’m happy in, with my boyfriend who I love very much. That’s kinda fucked, my guy. If you’re going to apologise, act least pretend you mean it.” Taako pointed out, getting Sazed a plate of food “ I made rabbit stew. The potatoes are real, the rabbit was transmuted from chicken.” He said, passing him a plate “ I’m going to be in my tent. Just think before you bash my relationship, man.” He headed into his tent after that to get ready for bed.  
Sazed ate the stew and drank some of the mead he had gotten the last time he had gone into town. It was a little thick, but the honey was fresh from the bees the company had on the property and they were supposedly wildflower only bees, but Sazed didn’t know how much he trusted that. He knew how much he trusted his companion’s boyfriend- 0%. Sazed was raised to despise vampires and werewolves, being that they were the ones who usually caused most problems for his town. Being half orc, his parents were always extremely protective of him, though that was just a pretend as half anything wasn’t as welcomed as just full orc or full human.  
Why wouldn’t Taako listen to him? He made a decision as he sat at the fire, drinking the mead in an attempt to drown feeling that just kept bubbling. He looked over at Taako’s tent, seeing the lantern off. He was asleep, no use in trying to continue the conversation on how much he loved him. Why did Taako choose that monster over him? “ I’m just as good as any vampire.” he grumbled before taking another swig of mead. Sazed got up after drinking only the bottle he had, deciding just to go to bed as well.  
He headed to his own tent, laying down and sighing as he stared at the ceiling. “ It’s just because I’m half orc...” he was still mad, reasoning that it was anything but Taako actually loved Kravitz. At least Taako would be in the city with his sister all day tomorrow on their day off. Both would be able to calm down, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the start of longer chapters. This is no longer going to be 30 chapters, too! Thank god. Hopefully it won't take a month to finish it after all ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Taako get up to no good, Sazed sees wolf form Taako and tries to stab him, Sazed complains about Krav some more.

It was Sunday, the amazing day off for Taako and Sazed. Taako got up early, getting dressed in a tactical skirt and shorts combo, and a cute button down shirt. He put on platform boots, very happy with his outfit decision. It was comfortable, and if he had to do any running he’d be able to do it better than heels. Though, he knew he wouldn’t have to run in his human form at least. He met up with Lup in a cafe, and Taako told her what happened the night before.   
“ Geez, you should have kicked him harder.” Lup said, sipping her tea. She couldn’t drink coffee, the caffeine gave her terrible shakes and it made Taako very worried. Taako was much better with his shaking from the caffeine, but not much. He was stubborn and tired, so he had gotten himself a small coffee. some caffeine would be better than none. “ Trust me. If I could have mauled him I would have. He acts like this is a fairy tale. Where- Where-“ he put his hand to his forehead, being dramatic “ The poor defenseless flower is thralled by the terrible evil vampire.” Lup put down her tea, swallowing hard so it wouldn’t come out her nose “ Ko, stop, I’m trying to drink so we can head out!” she laughed   
After they finished eating breakfast in the cafe, they headed into the town more. They found a good alley, and Taako hid behind a garbage container, waiting for the signal. “ Excuse me, sir!” Lup came around the corner from the street, looking around “ Do you have a moment? My dog got off his leash and he ran off in this direction. Have you by chance seen him?” she asked, looking in the alley “ Wait... What’s that? Charlie, is that you?”   
The guy looked down the alley and Taako used disguise self as came out from behind the garbage, growling loud and acting violent. He had made himself look rabid and mangy as he went into the light. Lup’s eyes went wide, and she quick pocketed the guy’s wallet. “ Oh... That absolutely ISNT MY DOG.”   
Taako let out a loud bark and the guy ran, and Lup did too- Around the block and into the alley. “ Taako, holy fuck. You scared ME.” she whispered as Taako let the spell fall. “ Hey, it isn’t my fault you’re off game. You almost didn’t pickpocket that guy.” he pointed out. They pick pocketed more for fun than anything else these days, since Taako could always use the cash. After they repeated this a few times, they stopped and took a break. They headed to the Outskirt Market, looking around and eventually settling down in a small clearing. Taako shifted back into his wolf form, glad to be able to and not get possibly attacked.   
Being a werewolf was difficult. They had to be in their wolf form some point of the month between full moons or it would be a painful full moon, with a painful transformation to their werewolf form. A clean, sudden transformation meant that they had spent enough time in their wolf form during the week. Their bodies also naturally wanted to go into their wolf form, whether it be for an extra boost of speed or just an easy way to keep ready to run. Taako had slipped into his wolf form as he had slept the night before, and was very glad Sazed had slept in late. Lup said she was going to walk around and try to find a bathroom, so Taako just stretched out and let her.   
His ears turned to a noise of footsteps and he smelt someone familiar, quickly ducking into a bush near by. He watched as Sazed started to go into the clearing, stopping and looking over at where Taako was crouched. “ Hey, oh wow...” Sazed gasped as he lowered himself to Taako’s level “ Oh wow you’re a pretty wolf. You don’t gotta be afraid, come on out here.” he said, taking out a baggie of beef jerky and tossing a piece on the ground. Taako, figuring he’d play the game, inched out of the bush and picked up the beef jerky in his mouth before eating it. Sazed got a look in his eye for a second, before throwing a piece closer to himself so Taako would keep inching forward. Taako kept eye contact with Sazed as he was lead closer, with encouraging words from Sazed. “ Come on, big guy, you don’t gotta be afraid of me... I’m not going to hurt you.” he didn’t drop the last piece of jerky, holding it in his hand instead. Taako was playing along, thinking Sazed hadn’t realized he was a werewolf yet. Sazed was apparently a good actor.   
As Taako reached for the last piece of jerky, Sazed tried to stab down on him with a silver dagger he’d seemingly pulled out of no where. Taako of course dodged, backing away fast. “ Piece of shit werewolf.” Sazed spat, face having almost immediately twisted to one of disgust “ You thought I was that dumb? Sure, your wolf form is fancy and may trick some hunters, but I was raised by the BEST.” He ran forewords, trying to swipe at Taako who ducked down. Lup was back from the bathroom, shifting into her wolf form and ramming into Sazed’s legs to knock them out from under him as she joined Taako and whined, receiving a nuzzle before they ran through the forest. “ Oh no you don’t.” Sazed chased them as fast as he could, but they were wolves. They could chase buffalo and not be too winded. It was getting darker, and Sazed knew that night would be a full moon.   
It had been the only reason he’d tried to attack Taako in the first place- It would be legal if he had killed him. Sazed still had some time to chase, until the wolves ran past a familiar face and hid behind him- Kravitz. As Sazed tried to run past to get the wolves, Kravitz skillfully summoned a dull scythe and used it to pull Sazed back to his other side. “ Now, hey. Why are you attacking these werewolves?” Kravitz asked, trying his best to stay calm. “ The same reason you’re lucky I don’t turn this knife on you, you’re BOTH monsters!” Sazed snapped, getting back on the balls of his feet and getting ready to attack Krav. Kravitz’ scythe got larger and much much sharper. “ I guarantee you that is a bad idea.” He said, Sazed grumbling something but knowing better than to attack a vampire with a scythe with a simple dagger.   
Taako and Lup had circled back, getting back to the stage coach and deciding to act like they’d been there for a while. Taako shifted back to his human form, starting to get things ready to make dinner and Lup got the fire ready easy. They had to eat dinner early because of the full moon, and Taako would use the same excuse as when he had room mates: He just go hungry and decided to make dinner.  
Sazed got back to the campsite with Kravitz not fair behind, but Sazed seemed jumpy the entire time. Kravitz went up to Taako, gently pulling his hand into his. Taako had been staring at the pot, trying to think of what to make for dinner, and when he snapped out of his thought he smiled wide and hugged his vampire mans. As they hugged, Taako noticed Krav stuff his face into his neck without thinking about it. “ Are you hungry?” Taako asked, pulling away a smidge and looking up at Kravitz, who thought for a minute as if trying to see if he was before just going “ Yeah, I guess I am.”   
Sazed looked over just in time to Taako willingly turn his head a bit and let Kravitz sink his teeth into his neck. He jumped up and was about to go over before Lup stopped him. “ They’ve been together for over 2 years, chill.” She said, turning to look at all of the food they had to help try to find something they could make. “ He’s drinking from him, he’s gonna turn him into a vampire.” Sazed protested, about to go over again. “ Sazed, listen. You know I don’t like you.” Lup said picking up an eggplant and checking if it was ripe. “ ... but?” Sazed asked, looking confused. “ Oh, no, just wanted to remind you that I hate you.” Lup said and put the eggplant back, Sazed frowning as he started to go over to Taako and Kravitz.   
Taako was holding as still as he could, coming to find it hurt less when he did. He heard Sazed heading up, sighing and getting himself mentally prepared to deal with him probably saying he was thralled and that shit. “ Taako, you know he could turn you by letting him drink from you right?” Sazed sounded worried, but Taako was not. “ Listen. A: He can’t drink blood and inject venom at the same time. B: We’ve been together long enough that I trust him to only take what he needs.” He said and kissed the side of Kravitz’ head gently. Kravitz pulled away, glaring at Sazed as it kinda hurt to be labelled as a monster constantly. “ Do you really think I would hurt him? You do realize Taako can take care of himself, right? He looks delicate but I’m positive he could kick my ass if I hurt him on purpose.” Kravitz pointed out, still hugging Taako. Sazed stammered a bit, crossing his arms “ I know that! It’s just that-“ He tried to think of what his argument would be against them, instead just walking away.  
Later in the night, Sazed was settled into his sleeping bag when he heard rustling outside. He shrugged it off, figuring it was a wild animal scavenging. In the distance there was a howl, and from the campsite came a whine. “ I’m here, let’s go before they come here.” he heard Kravitz say before something ran out of the campsite. Sazed, in that moment, was happy he had purchased the silver lined tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wanting to call this chapter 3 but no it's chapter 4 dumb brain.


End file.
